s124testfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Tosuu
Edith i Adrien cofnęli się krok do tyłu. Zabb i Plagg przyglądali się podejrzliwie przybyszowi. Tylko Odda wciąż stała w miejscu. Przyglądała się mu zdziwiona. - Jak się tu dostałeś? - zapytała Edith. Byli pewni, że wypłynęli statkiem całkiem sami. - Ed, lepszym pytaniem byłoby: Kim ty jesteś? - powiedział Adrien, po czym zwrócił się do Plagga: - Kim on jest? Cały blady, niemalże dwu metrowy człowiek stał przy burcie statku przyglądając się im z dziwną determinacją. Kwami Czarnego Kota nie mogło z siebie wykrztusić słowa. - A może ty wiesz kim on jest? - zwrócił się do Edith. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia. - Mduff, - powiedziała Odda. - Kwami miłości. Edith krzyknęła. - To ty! - powiedziała wskazując na niego placem. - Ty byłeś kwami Kolekcjonera! Myśleliśmy, że umarłeś! - Żyję. - odparł Mduff, zwracając się do Frasinati. - I bardzo, dobrze. - powiedział wyciągając sztylet. - Bo ktoś musi tu posprzątać. ::Wiele, wiele, dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu, na Ziemi żyła potężna Wszechistota. Piękna kobieta, o ponad dwóch metrach wzrostu. Potężna i magiczna. A w jej ciele odbijał się cały wszechświat. Była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Ale to czyniło ją samotną. Miała sprawować opiekę nad ludźmi i zwierzętami. Jednak jeden człowiek zbliżył się do niej za bardzo. Doszło do tego, że nie rozstawali się ze sobą. Spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu. I się w sobie zakochali. - Co masz na myśli? - spytała Edith. - Na Ziemi jest zbyt dużo kwami. Adrien zmarszczył brwi. - To ty jesteś tym mordercą. - powiedział. - Jak możesz zabijać swoich pobratymców? - Pobratymców. - Mduff uśmiechnął się. - Nigdy nie uważałem ich za równych sobie. Pogoda była piękna. Dzień był słoneczny, niebo bezchmurne. Żeglowało się spokojnie i powoli. Ocean był czysty i odbijał promienie Słońca. Jednak na horyzoncie zaczęły powoli pojawiać się obłoki. ::Jednak ludzie nie byli nieśmiertelni, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Nie mogła pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Nie potrafiła opanować rozpaczy. Chciała przywrócić go do życia. I zrobiła to. Podarowała mu cząstkę siebie. Światło wydobyte prosto ze swojego serca. Całą swoją miłość, wraz ze wspomnieniami ich wspólnych chwil. https://images.wikia.com/s124test/pl/images/d/de/Tosuu.png ::Od tej chwili zaczęli tworzyć nowy rozdział. Jako Mduff i Tosuu. - Plagg, przemień mnie. - wyszeptał Adrien. - Chcesz z nim walczyć? Żartujesz? Masz świadomość jak potężne są kwami w swojej pełnej postaci?! - Po prostu rób co mówię. Zabb w przeciwieństwie do Plagga, stwierdził, że Agreste bardzo dobrze robi. Ich moce są bezużyteczne, kiedy Adrien i Edith nie są przemienieni. - Ed, może zrobiłabyś to samo co twój kolega? - powiedział Drzewołaz. Dziewczyna była jednak zbyt zszokowana. Ona była człowiekiem, a identyfikowała się z rasą kwami, jakby była jedną z nich. A kwami miłości... MIŁOŚCI! ...uważało się za kogoś więcej. - Jak możesz tak mówić?! - wykrzyknęła. - Jestem inni niż oni wszyscy. Oni to tylko marne zwierzęta, z cząsteczką mocy. Mocy, którą potrafię zniszczyć pstryknięciem palca. JA jestem kwami CZŁOWIEKA! JA byłem PIERWSZY! Jeszcze przed chwilą bezchmurne niebo zaczęło nachodzić chmurami. Pogoda przestała być piękna i krystalicznie czysta. ::Tosuu po tym incydencie zrozumiała jak wielką skrywa w sobie potęgę. I zaczęła tworzyć. Zaczęła dzielić się swoją mocą, z różnymi istotami. Kolorowej meduzie podarowała radość, piękny biały motyl władał marzeniami, a flaming uczuciami, biedronka miała panować nad porządkiem. Z czasem rozdała swoje wszystkie cechy określane jako "pozytywne". Jednak nie mogła... nie... Nie chciała. Nie chciała przestać tworzyć. Kotu podarowała chaos, lisowi pustynnemu przebiegłość, kameleonowi przewrotność. Z każdą cechą rozdawała też wspomnienia. Traciła moc. A kolory w jej ciele zaczęły gasnąć. Powoli pogrążała się w mroku. ::Nie potrafię wyczuć swych zmysłów ::Odczuwam tylko chłód ::- Niby dlaczego?! - zapytała gniewnie. Spojrzał na nią. W jej oczach tlił się niebezpieczny czerwony blask. - Tosuu, zmieniasz się. - Nie widzę u siebie żadnych zmian. - Pogrążasz się w mroku. Dosłownie! - A skąd ty niby możesz to wiedzieć?! - Bo jestem z tobą od początku i to widzę! - Słucham? - Jestem pierwszym jakiego stworzyłaś! - Ja cię stworzyłam? Jak mogłam stworzyć takie obrzydlistwo? Mduff spojrzał na nią przerażony. - Nie żartuj sobie. Nie mów, że mnie nie pamiętasz. - Jesteś dziwakiem. - powiedziała, po czym złapała się za głowę. - Wyjdź stąd i przestań mnie denerwować. Wynoś się! Mduff wziął kruka na ręce. - Mam nadzieję, że jak wrócę to ci przejdzie. ::Wydaje się, że wszystkie kolory gasną ::Nie przeszło. Kiedy wrócił zastał dom w ruinie. A po Tosuu nie było śladu. Wybiegł z domu i zobaczył obrzydliwego szczura. Jego oczy świeciły się na czerwono. Czyżby i jemu postanowiła oddać część swojej mocy? Takiemu paskudnemu zwierzęciu? Nie cierpiał kwami. To przez nie Tosuu zatracała się w sobie. Gdyby wiedział, że tak to się skończy, nie przynosił by jej zwierząt, kiedy zaczynała tworzyć. Ale pierwsze zwierzęta były dobre i piękne. Te ostatnie, z jej mocą też stawały się cudowne. Ale to wciąż były zwierzęta. Obdarowane mocą, na którą nie zasługiwały. Ona należała się tylko jemu i Tosuu. Oni jedyni byli rozumnymi istotami od samego początku. Szczur patrzył na niego gniewnie. To mu podarowała? Swój cały gniew? Skoro nawet gniew oddała, to co z niej zostało? Czyżby właśnie taki pasożyt jak szczur, miał być zwieńczeniem jej projektu? To szczur miał być ostatnim kwami? Mduff szybkim krokiem zaczął przemierzać las. Może jeszcze zdoła ją odnaleźć. Dla Czarnego Kota i Edith było to jak siarczysty cios w policzek. - Ty jesteś kwami człowieka? - zapytał Adrien. Nie wiedział, że możliwe jest żeby kwami człowieka istniało. - Jesteś pierwszym kwami? - zadała pytanie Frasinati. - Byłem inteligentną istotą jeszcze zanim stałem się kwami. A oni wszyscy, byli tylko zwierzętami. Durnymi zwierzętami. Nawet nie potrafili docenić tego co było im dane. - Przestań nas obrażać. - powiedziała dumnie Odda. - Bo nie masz racji. - Czyżby? - zapytał Mduff. - Najpierw doszliście do wniosku, że jesteście lepsi od ludzi. A mieliście ich chronić, a nie od nich stronić. A potem niektórzy z was stwierdzili, że wcale nie jesteście lepsi. I zaczęliście zabijać się nawzajem. Nie miałem zamiaru brać w tym udziału. Odda zasępiła się. Miał rację. Jedyny kwami, który nie brał udziału w wojnie. - O czym on mówi? - zapytał Kot. - O wielkiej wojnie kwami. - powiedziała Edith. Promienie słońca przestały przebijać się przez warstwę chmur. Zrobiło się szaro i ponuro. Przebywający na statku nie wiedzieli, że obudzili potwora. https://images.wikia.com/fiffan/pl/images/thumb/a/a4/Tossu2.jpg/550px-Tossu2.jpg ::Miłość odeszła od kwami. Światem zapanowała wojna, która trwała kilka dziesięcioleci. Kwami ginęły. A ona podsycała ich nienawiść. ::Nie mogę sięgnąć mojej duszy ::Pogrążona w bycie i niebycie. Bez świadomości siebie, bez świadomości własnego ciała. Jedyne czego pragnęła to nienawiści. A tu było jej wiele. Oni nienawidzili się nawzajem. A ona jeszcze tę nienawiść karmiła. Ukryta w cieniu, nikt nie wiedział o jej obecności, ani nawet jej istnieniu. Ale w końcu miłość wróciła. Wciąż jej szukał, choć ona nie wiedziała, że jej szuka. Nie mogła znieść tej miłości. Więc zniknęła. Skryła się w odmętach oceanu. A wraz z jej zniknięciem, kwami odzyskały jasność myślenia. :::- To musi się skończyć - oznajmił Plagg. :::- Wszyscy jesteśmy winni tego co stało się z naszą krainą. Wszystkim należy się kara. Zmieniliśmy historię - westchnęła Tikki. - Naszą i całego świata. :::- Więc zmieńmy ją ponownie - zaproponował Plagg. :::- Jak? :::- Tak jak poprzednio. Razem. :: Zapanował pokój. ::Przestałabym uciekać ::Gdybym się dowiedziała, że była szansa ::Rozdziera mnie to, by poświęcić wszystko ::Jednak jestem zmuszona, by odpuścić ::Potężna rasa kwami została zamieniona w małe istotki, uwięzione w miraculach. To samo spotkało również Mduffa. Ale nie ją. Ona była niebytem. W końcu znalazła ujście. Cały mrok, który w niej pozostał wchłonęła w rybkę głębinową. Zamieniona w małą istotkę, ale wolna od miraculum. Żyjąca w głębinach oceanu. Stworzyciela rasy kwami, a zarazem ostania z tej rasy. ::Wszechistota - - Tosuu - - Kwami rybki głębinowej - Ale do czego ty dążysz? - odezwał się wreszcie Zabb. - Dlaczego to robisz?! Próbował przekrzyczeć hałas. W żagle zaczął uderzać wiatr. Niebo przysłoniły chmury burzowe. Zrobiło się ciemno i zaczął padać deszcz. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci Mduff, by zauważyć tę gwałtowną zmianę pogody. W ciągu kilku minut na słonecznym oceanie rozpętała się burza. - Wy nawet nie wiecie... - zaczął Mduff, lecz na chwilkę wypowiedź przerwał mu potężny grzmot. - Nie macie pojęcia kto was stworzył! - dokończył. - Pamiętamy tylko jaskinię. - Tak! Ja was tam zaniosłem, ja! A Tosuu, ona dała wam moce, oddała wam cząstkę siebie, przez co sama siebie zniszczyła. Ale ja ją odbuduję! Z każdą waszą śmiercią, ona odzyska swe wspomnienia. Ja odzyskam swoją kamase. - Dlatego zabijasz kwami? Skąd wiesz, że ona wróci? - zapytała Odda. Mduff nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Ona wam te życie dała, ja je wam odbiorę. - powiedział. - Byłem przy was w momencie waszych narodzin, będę i przy waszej śmierci. - Ciągle tylko"ja" i "ja" , ma wrażenie, że jedyną osobą którą tak naprawdę kochasz, jesteś ty sam! - wykrzyknęła Odda. Mduff zaczął iść w jej stronę. Niebo podzielił grzmot. Tylko Adrien dostrzegł potężną kobiecą sylwetkę rysującą się na horyzoncie. ::Mduff był pod kontrolą nijakiego Kolekcjonera. Człowiek używał jego mocy by odnaleźć i skolekcjonować wszystkie kwami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, liczył, że może w ten sposób odnajdzie swoją Tosuu. Nie wiedział jednak, że kwami nieuwięzionego w miraculum nie da rady znaleźć. ::Nie wykrywał nie tylko niewolnych ale także pewnej rybki głębinowej. :::Nagle Adrien poczuł, że może oddychać. Wypluł resztki wody, którą miał w ustach. Oczy wciąż go szczypały od nadmiaru soli. Przetarł je i zobaczył, że wciąż znajduje się pod wodą. Był w jakiejś dziwnej bańce powietrznej. A na przeciwko siebie, zaraz za tą bańką, widział dwa święcące punkciki. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał. Punkciki zbliżyły się do niego. Po chwili zobaczył, że było to światło wydobywające się z oczu małej istotki. Istotki, która wyglądała jak kwami. Jednak czymś się różniła. Miała połyskujące łuski, tak jakby była kwami jakiejś ryby. A jej oczy... miał wrażenie, że widzi w nich gwiazdy. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się coś z siebie wykrztusić, nie zapytał "Kim jest" tylko: - Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? - Bo pierwszy raz w życiu poczułam, że ktoś mnie rozumie. - odezwała się istota. Adrien zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Powinien zapytać, dlaczego go uratowała. Bo najwyraźniej była to "ona". - A żyję już od bardzo wielu lat. - na szczęście chyba nie czuła się urażona z powodu tej pomyłki. - To znaczy? - zapytał. Bo w tej chwili pomyślał, że w ogóle jej nie rozumie. - Pierwszy raz wyczułam w kimś tyle nienawiści. - Nienawidzisz kogoś? - Nienawidzę każdego istnienia. Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Nienawidzę tego oceanu, głębin, wody. Nienawidzę wszystkich istot, które w nim pływają. Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy na nim żeglują. Nienawidzę tego, że nie czuję ich nienawiści. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że ich wszystkich nienawidzę. - Oh. - chłopak nie wiedział co mądrego mógł na to odpowiedzieć. - Ciebie też nienawidzę. - przekrzywiła łepek. - Ale mnie uratowałaś. - Tak. - odparła. - Dlatego, że pierwszy raz czuję u innej osoby taką nienawiść jaką ja odczuwam na co dzień. - zamilkła na chwilę. - A czy ty mnie nienawidzisz? - zapytała. - Nie. - ta dziwna kwami uratowała go. Nie potrafił jej nienawidzić. Nie miał powodu by jej nienawidzić. Zmrużyła oczy. - A powinieneś. http://images.wikia.com/fiffan/pl/images/thumb/b/b8/Tosuu2.png/350px-Tosuu2.png ::Powiecie mi, że jestem oziębła, lecz cóż mogę zrobić? ::Nie mogę podać powodów, że zrobiłam to dla was ::Gdy kłamstwa stały się prawdą, poświęciłam się dla was ::Mówicie, że jestem oziębła, lecz cóż mogę zrobić? :::- Posłuchaj, stało się coś dziwnego... - Tak, to zaskakująco dziwne, że taki niby rozsądny chłopak zignorował moje słowa! - mówiła roztrzęsiona Ed. - Czy to, że Plagg znalazł się w obcych rękach nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia?! Czy to, że twoje miraculum jest jednym z potężniejszych... - OCALIŁA MNIE GADAJĄCA RYBA! - wykrzyknął Agreste przerywając potok słów przyjaciółki. Czuję wasz smutek ::Nie wybaczycie mi :::- Ale Odda coś wspominała o kwami uwolnionych z miraculum. - wtrąciła Frasinati. - Takie kwami nie istnieją. - mówił Drzewołaz, któremu cierpliwość się już kończyła. - A co się dzieje po zniszczeniu miraculum? - to pytanie przechyliło szalę. Odda o mało co nie straciła życia, kiedy jej pierwsze miraculum zostało zniszczone. - KWAMI UMIERA! :::- Kotaklizm! - wrzasnął Czarny Kot. Jednak nie trafił w to co zamierzał. Jednym dotknięciem zniszczył miraculum Kolekcjonera. - Nie! - krzyknął, uświadomiwszy sobie co się stało. - Zabiłem go... - wyszeptał. - Zabiłem kwami mieszkające w tym miraculum. Nie wiedział, że zniszczenie miraculum uwalniało z niego kwami, a nie je zabijało. Jednak Mduff, który nagle zetknął się z całą swoją potęgą, uwolnioną z jego więzienia, nie był w stanie wyprowadzić Adriena z błędu. A kiedy już wrócił do siebie, postanowił dalej szukać Tosuu. ::Jednak wiem, że z wami będzie wszystko dobrze ::Rozdziera mnie to, że nigdy się nie dowiecie ::Lecz muszę odpuścić :::Niewolni wywalczyli zwycięstwo. Biedronka i Czarny Kot użyli swoich mocy by każdego uwolnionego z miraculum kwami przywrócić do dawnej świętości. Ale nie tylko niewolni nie zamieszkiwali miraculów. Byli to także Mduff i Tosuu. I oni także powrócili do swojej pełnej, potężnej postaci. ::Powiecie mi, że jestem oziębła, lecz cóż mogę zrobić? ::Nie mogę podać powodów, że zrobiłam to dla was ::Gdy kłamstwa stały się prawdą, poświęciłam się dla was ::Mówicie, że jestem oziębła, lecz cóż mogę zrobić? - Jedyną którą kocham, jest Tosuu! I mam zamiar przywrócić ją do życia! - powiedział rzucając się na Oddę. Sowa jednak szybko się przed nim uchyliła. Czarny Kot wkroczył do akcji. Rzucił się na Mduff. Jednak wystarczyło by ten pstryknął palcami, a bohater zamienił się z powrotem w Adriena. - Jak? - wyjąkała Edith. - Kolekcjoner tak nie potrafił. - Wyobraź sobie, że ja w pełnej formie, a ta postać, w którą zamieniałem Kolekcjonera, nieco się od siebie różnią. Adrien podniósł się z trudem. Czuł się całkowicie bezradnie. Jak mają walczyć z kwami, które potrafi niszczyć moce innych kwami? - Piękna sceneria, prawda? - usłyszał nad sobą głos. Odwrócił głowę. Na dziobie stała ogromna kobieta. Jej długie czarne włosy rozwiewały się na wietrze. Rozłożyła ręce. - Ja to umiem budować klimat. - powiedziała. Dopiero teraz Adrien zwrócił uwagę na to, jak zmieniła się pogoda. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? - Pamiętasz mnie? - zapytała, spoglądając mu w oczy. Do tej pory myślał, że jest mu całkiem obca. Ale tych oczu, w których odbija się cały wszechświat, się nie zapomina. - Nienawiść. - powiedział. Super, miłość i nienawiść. Kwami władające oceanem i najwidoczniej pogodą oraz kwami mogące niszczyć moce innych. No cudownie po prostu. - To ty. - Czy jak zatopię wasz statek to mnie znienawidzisz? - spytała. Tylko tego im brakowało. - Tak. - odparł Adrien. - Wtedy cię znienawidzę. Tosuu wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. Wtedy pozostali zwrócili na nią uwagę. Mduff zmarszczył brwi. Znał wszystkie kwami. Ale ta była mu obca. - A ty kim jesteś? - zapytał, całkowicie zapominając o Oddzie i pozostałych. - Jestem nienawiścią. - zaczęła mówić kobieta. Z każdym słowem sztorm wzbierał na sile, a na jej ustach wykwitał coraz szerszy uśmiech. - I zamierzam zatopić wasz statek. Łódź zaczęła się niebezpiecznie kołysać. Ed chwyciła się burty, by nie stracić równowagi. Podobnie jak Zabb, Plagg i Odda wpatrywała się z przerażeniem w Tosuu. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Adrien miał rację - kwami nienawiści istnieje i jest bardzo potężne. A teraz stało przed nimi, na przeciw kwami miłości i uśmiechało się radośnie. Było w swoim żywiole. Jedynie Adrien wydawał się zachowywać zimną krew, wpatrywał się w Tosuu spokojnym wzrokiem. On jeden, wiedział jak się czuje. Bo mimo, że upłynęło już wiele lat, sam wciąż pogrążony był w tym uczuciu. - No jasne. - powiedział Mduff. Ostatnia cząstka Tosuu to nie gniew, lecz nienawiść. On był pierwszy, był miłością. Ona była nienawiścią, więc musiała być ostatnia. - Jesteś ostatnią z rasy kwami. Najmłodszą. Dlatego nie wiedziałem o twoim istnieniu. - Świetnie. Więcej kwami zabiję, tym szybciej moja kamase do mnie wróci. - powiedział Mduff z determinacją. - Co? - kwami zaśmiała się. - Nie jestem żadna kwami. - powiedziała unosząc się w powietrzu. "Latać też potrafi? Po prostu świetnie." - pomyślał Adrien. - Jestem Tosuu. I zamierzam cię zniszczyć. - powiedziała. - To będzie cudowne. Bo czymże jest świat bez miłości? Nienawiścią! Wreszcie moja nienawiść przeniknie dalej! I nie będę już sama. - Tosuu... - wyszeptał Mduff. Co za ironia, stworzyła rasę kwami, by nie być sama, a i tak taka pozostała. Bo ludzie nie chcą żywić nienawiści, odpychają od siebie to uczucie. Odczuwają je sporadycznie. A ona była tym uczuciem. - Tosuu, wróć do mnie, nie będziesz już sama! - powiedział wyciągając w jej stronę rękę. - Pamiętasz mnie? Kwami Nienawiści zwróciło na niego swe przenikliwe spojrzenie. - To ja, Mduff. Stworzyłaś mnie... - Ja nie tworzę, ja niszczę - oznajmiła kobieta ozięble. - Kochałaś mnie. - Nikogo nie kocham. - A ja kocham ciebie. - Nie rozumiesz! Nie pragnę miłości! - powiedziała, gdyż poczuła jak uczucia Mduffa, które ku niej żywił, z powrotem odżywiają. - Pragnę nienawiści! - wrzasnęła a piorun uderzył w maszt, łamiąc go. - Nienawidźcie mnie! - krzyczała, a jej dobry humor prysnął niczym bańka mydlana. Mduff już nie czuł nienawiści, czuł miłość i determinację. A wszyscy pozostali czuli po prostu strach. - Pomogę ci! - wrzasnęło kwami człowieka. - Przywrócę ci twoje światło! - Niczego jej nie przywrócisz! - wrzasnęła Edith. - Ona jest teraz kwami! Twoja kamase odeszła - Mylisz się. - wyszeptał Mduff. Wtedy zadziało się kilka rzeczy na raz. Mduff pochwycił stojącą obok Oddę za ramię i wykorzystując jej nie uwagę, przebił jej serce. Kilka głosów na raz krzyknęło "Odda". Adrien szybko poderwał się z ziemi i złapał kobietę, zanim upadła na pokład. Zabb podleciał do niej zrozpaczony. Tosuu to wcale nie poruszyło, podleciała naprzeciw Mduff i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Miłość pogrążona w nienawiści - powiedziała tak cicho, że tylko białowłosy ją usłyszał. - Warto było czekać tyle samotnych lat na taką chwilę. Wtedy Mduff ją pocałował. Wściekła kwami natychmiast go od siebie odepchnęła, łapiąc go przy tym za szyję. Wzbiła się w powietrze, po czym z zawrotną prędkością zanurkowała w głębinę oceanu, pociągając za sobą Mduff. Burzowe chmury zniknęły. Wszystko rozjaśniło słońce. ::Wszystko umknie ::Potrzaskane kawałki pozostaną ::Gdy wspomnienia znikną w pustce ::Tylko czas opowie moją historię ::Czy to wszystko poszło na marne? Wszyscy zebrali się wokół kwami sowy. Adrien ułożył ją delikatnie na deskach pokładu i odsunął ostrożnie. Ed przyklęknęła obok ciała Oddy, a Zabb zawisł nad jej twarzą. Wzrok srebrnowłosej zastygł w bezruchu wpatrzony w Drzewołaza. W tym samym momencie, rozbłysło jasne światło, a w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą leżała, stała mała, szara sowa. Ptak pisnął i wzbił się w powietrze. Nie było jednak dane jej odlecieć daleko. Zamieniwszy się w srebrny pył, została zdmuchnięta przez wiatr. ::Nie potrafię wyczuć swych zmysłów ::Odczuwam tylko chłód ::Oziębła ::Cóż mogę zrobić? ::Oziębła Tosuu i Mduff zniknęli w odmętach oceanu i słuch po nich zaginął. ::Powiecie mi, że jestem oziębła, lecz cóż mogę zrobić? ::Nie mogę podać powodów, że zrobiłam to dla was ::Gdy kłamstwa stały się prawdą, poświęciłam się dla was ::Mówicie, że jestem oziębła, oziębła... https://images.wikia.com/fiffan/pl/images/thumb/c/c5/Histogariusz.png/400px-Histogariusz.png Kategoria:Szkice